Cloud-based software-defined networking (“SDN”) services are being pursued by major telecommunications carriers around the world. Cloud-based SDN services allow customers to create and activate new services and to update existing services on-demand and in near real-time. SDN provides “network-on-demand” services that allow network infrastructure to adapt to user demand. Cloud SDN service assurance is realized through an automated service closed control loop. Successful operation of the automated service closed loop for SDN service assurance requires the successful execution of event monitoring and analytics in near real-time.
SDN “network-on-demand” services create management traffic storm impacts on network event monitoring systems due to real-time, dynamic changes and rapid, on-demand growth of SDN systems. These dynamic, unpredictable, and continuous SDN management traffic patterns make traditional, static event monitoring systems obsolete.